Dragon Puncher's First Mario Party Game
by firedragon24k
Summary: Mario Party is one of my favorites and this is my first time playing it! Read on and see the action of a great board game.


**Dragon Puncher's First Mario Party Game**

It's a beautiful day at the Mushroom Kingdom where I was playing Mario Party when suddenly, he saw a friendly Koopa walking in. The Koopa said, "Hey Dragon, do you want to be in a Mario Party?"

I smiled to him and replied, "Wow, I never knew that being in a real game could be fun and after all, a game of Mario Party would be nice. Looks like you got yourself a brand new player. I'm in!"

"Excellent!" The Koopa agreed, "Now, just hop in to this portal and we can get this game started. Let's go, Dragon!"

"Alright, let's party!" I said as I entered the portal for what promises to be the first Mario Party game that I ever played.

When I came out of the portal, I was in a real Mario Party game board. I looked at the sign and I said, "Welcome to Dragon Puncher's Roller Coaster Park. Wow, my very own game board and I can't believe that I'm going to play an actual Mario Party right here at my own park. This one has red and blue spaces everywhere and there are some green ones, and plenty of roller coasters riding across the board. This is so cool."

"You bet it is!" Mario replied, "Welcome to Mario Party, Dragon!"

"Yes, welcome aboard." Luigi added.

"Nice of you to join us, Dragon." Peach said to me.

"Thank you for having me, guys." I replied, "So, what am I going to do here?"

"You'll be playing with us for fifty turns and whoever has the most stars, wins!" Mario said.

"Fifty turns is a lot of time but, it will do!" I agreed as Koopa came to us.

"Welcome to Dragon Puncher's Roller Coaster Park, a game board dedicated to our newest player. In this board, you'll be riding roller coasters as you ride your way to victory. So buckle up and enjoy the course. Now, since these three know how to play and you're a brand new player, I'll only tell the rules for you, Dragon. Are you ready to hear the rules?"

"I love a good explanation of the game. Tell me the rules!" I replied.

"OK! The first thing you need to do in a Mario Party board game is to decide the turn order." Koopa said.

"Cool! But how do we do that?" I asked.

"The only way to decide the game's turn order is to hit the Dice Block. Once you hit the block, that is the number that you get to keep and once everyone hits the block, the turn order has decided. Then I give everyone ten coins to begin the game. Got it?"

"OK! I think I got the turn order part so, let's decide!"

"Very well! Bring in the Dice Blocks!" Koopa shouted as a Dice Block appeared on top of me.

I looked at the block at it is shuffling at a fast pace. I told him, "So what am I going to do with this block?"

"Just jump and hit. Mario got a five, Peach got a one, and Luigi got a four. Now, it's all up to you. Just give it a hit and we have our turn order. Go on, Dragon Puncher, hit the block!" Koopa smiled.

"OK, I'll give it a shot." I said as I looked at the block. Then I took a big deep breath, closed my eyes, and said, "One, two, three… _**HIT!**_"

With the word shouted, I jumped to the block and punched it with my fist and then, a ten came out of the block. I smiled to myself and said, "Wow, I did it! I got a ten, Koopa. Did you see that?"

"Of course you did and you also won the right to go first because the turn order has been decided!" Koopa said, "Dragon Puncher will go first, then Mario, Peach, and Luigi! Now, here are some coins!"

Just then, ten coins came in to our pockets and when everything is all set, Koopa said, "Well, now that you got ten coins, I can show you the first star of the game which is right here. Behold, the first star!"

The star appeared on the special space where the first player to reach this space will have a chance to buy one for twenty coins.

Koopa came to us and said, "Well, now that everything is all set, I can say that we could start this Mario Party game. Are you ready, everyone?"

"Yes!" we all shouted.

"Then let the game… _**BEGIN!**_"

And with that, my first Mario Party game has begun.

Koopa said, "You're up first, Dragon and since you know how to use the Dice Block for deciding, you can also use it for moving. Just jump and hit."

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"OK!" I agreed as I hit the block. Then a ten came out and I said, "I got a ten! Now what should I do with this number?"

"You get to move forward the same number of spaces that appeared on the block so Dragon, move forward ten spaces!"

"Alright, ten spaces! Thanks, Koopa! Well, let's get moving! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and… _**TEN!**_"

When I got to the tenth space, I stepped on a blue panel. Then, three coins came in to my pocket and I said, "Wow, that's the blue space and I got three more coins because I stopped on this space and my panel is also blue. That's cool! Now, my turn is over. Looks like this is going to be a great game!"

Just then, everyone moved to the same space as me. Koopa said, "Wow, it looks like everyone is on a blue space and that means it's time for our first Mario Party mini-game!"

"A mini-game? Cool!" I said in glee.

"Now, we have four games for our opening mini-game and they are Super Head Waiter, The Big Free Throw, Soccer Shoot-out, and Fighting King. Now, I'll start the roulette and let's find out what is our opening mini-game!"

Just then, the roulette starts to spin for a few seconds until it stops on Soccer Shoot-out. Koopa said, "OK, it looks like the first mini-game of the party is a four-player game and that is Soccer Shoot-out! Players, to the soccer field!"

Just then, I was in the first mini-game with everyone. Koopa said, "OK, here's how it works. It's a battle royal for all of you as you kick soccer balls into the goal. You have thirty seconds to kick as many soccer balls as you can. Each one with is worth one point, while the gold ones give you three. Whoever has the most points when the timer hits zero, wins the game and ten coins!"

I was impressed by the rules of the game as Koopa took out the official mini-game whistle. Then he said, "OK, the timer is already set to thirty seconds and the clock won't start until I say go. Ready, everyone?"

"Of course!" I replied, "I'm ready to kick and score."

"Alright then. On my whistle, 3, 2, 1... _**GO!**_" Koopa shouted as he blew the whistle. The first mini-game has begun!

The soccer balls came in as I kicked them into the net. The crowd cheered for every goal that I scored.

Koopa smiled and saw the game timer now approaching the final seconds. He said, "This is an impressive game and with that , the time is almost up. Ten seconds left!"

I kept on scoring as the clock winds down.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

By the time I got to the next ball, the timer has expired. Koopa blew the whistle and said, "_**FINISH!**_ That means time's up! Great job, everyone! Now, let's see who won the first mini-game, shall we?"

The scoreboard said that Dragon Puncher got 30 points, Mario got 22, Luigi got 23, and Peach got 20. Koopa looked at the results and said, "Wow, I can't believe that the winner of the first game is Dragon Puncher! Great kicking, Dragon. You have won an additional ten coins. Now, let's a look at the scoreboard, shall we?"

The game scoreboard now shows that Dragon Puncher got twenty-three coins while Mario, Luigi, and Peach got thirteen. Koopa said, "Wow, the first turn comes to a close with Dragon Puncher in the lead. Now, it's back to the board for turn two!"

Much later, the game has reached the final turn. Koopa said, "Well, it all comes down to the last turn of our fifty-turn game. OK Dragon, one more Dice Block or go for three with your Golden Mushroom. What are you going to do?"

"Make it three!" I shouted as I pulled out a Golden Mushroom. Then I ate it and the Dice Block turns gold. I took three jumps and a ten, a five, and a two came out of those for a total of 17 spaces. I walked all the way to the star space and Koopa said, "Great job, Dragon! Buy one for 20 coins?"

"I do have 9 stars and 104 coins so, one please!"

"Here you go, Dragon!" Koopa said as he took out a star. Then he gave it to me and said, "Got one!"

Just then, Koopa said, "OK, the final star you'll look for is… here! Alright Dragon, you have one more space. Care to move one more?"

"Of course!" I said as I moved to the blue space for three more coins. Then I said, "Wow, 87 coins and 10 stars, my favorite."

Just then, Mario, Luigi and Peach all landed on the same space and it is a blue one for three more coins. Koopa said, "Well, it all comes down to this, the last mini-game. Alright Mini-Game Roulette, a four-player mini-game would be nice to end this party. Which one is it?"

The roulette agreed and then it stopped on… Bob-omb's Big Blast.

"Well, it's Bob-omb's Big Blast. OK, let's play the game!"

The quartet saw five fuses on the mini-game arena. Four of them are dead, but only one sets off the Bob-omb. Koopa said, "OK, here's how you play. First you choose a fuse and once you're locked in with your choice, press the button to start the fuse. If the fuse reaches the Bob-omb, then it will start the countdown which will send you flying when it explodes. If it doesn't, then you're safe and you'll move back to the end of the line. I have these ten coins for the winner because the last player standing, gets these final ten coins. OK Dragon, since you went first in our main game, you'll start this final mini-game. Are you ready?"

"Go ahead, blow the whistle. I'm ready!" I replied.

"Alright! The final mini-game begins… _**NOW!**_" Koopa said as he blew the mini-game whistle.

I stepped to the green one and gave it a good push. The fuse gets closer to the Bob-omb but, it didn't go off.

"Dragon Puncher is safe as we begin this final mini-game. Next is Mario!" Koopa announced as I moved back to the line.

After two explosions, the game draws closer to the end. Koopa said, "OK Dragon, you're up. There are three fuses left. Two of them are safe. Avoid the one that sets it off. Now, pick your fuse!"

"Alright, I want… green!" I said as I got ready to press the green button. Koopa smiled and said, "Well, push the button and see what happens."

"OK, here I go!"

Then, I pushed the button and… nothing happened!

"_**SAFE!**_ Nice job, Dragon! Back to the end of the line!" Koopa announced.

"Alright!"

"Luigi, stay away from the Bob-omb. Pick your fuse and watch what happens." Koopa said to Luigi.

Luigi chose red and then, Koopa said, "If the red fuse reaches the Bob-omb, then I have the whistle right here to end the game. If not, the game goes on. Luigi, press the button."

Luigi agreed as he press the button. Koopa looked at the fuse and said "Here it comes…"

When the fuse gets closer, it all comes down to this. The Bob-omb begins to glow red and then…

And then…

The Bob-omb… went off!

Luigi was sent flying as the Bob-omb exploded on him, which ends the final mini-game.

Koopa blew the whistle and said, "_**FINISH! **_The winner is Dragon Puncher! Great job, Dragon! That's ten more coins which brings your final coin count to 97! Nice job! Well, that's our last game and now, let's add up the stars!"

The players all teleported to the grand finale stage where Koopa is standing. Koopa said, "Well, that was a fun ride on the coasters and you all did great. Now, let's take a look at your star totals and the star totals are… this!"

The scoreboard shows Dragon with 10, Mario with 4, Luigi with 5, and Peach with 3.

"OK, you all got plenty of stars but, let's see how you did in the coin totals and… here they are!"

Then, the scoreboard shows Dragon with 97 coins, Mario with 44, Luigi with 3, and Peach with 19.

"Now, let's add up the Bonus Stars. Remember, if you win an award, your star count will increase by one. First up, the Mini-Game Star. The person with the most coins in the mini-games will claim this award and that person is… Dragon Puncher!"

I accepted the award as I put another star in my pocket.

"Well, it looks like Dragon Puncher is doing great and guess what, he also got the Coin Star award for collecting the most coins at anytime! Come here and claim this one, Dragon. You deserved it!"

"Alright, another one!" I said as I accepted the Coin Star.

"And… he also got the most Green Spaces as well! The Green Star is yours, Dragon!"

"Thanks, Koopa!" I replied as I claimed the final Bonus Star, "So that means I win?"

"Yes, Dragon Puncher… _**YOU WIN!**_"

Just then, confetti fell on me as I became the Superstar of the match. Koopa said, "Congratulations, Dragon! Your final star count is 13! Great game! Say, do you think that we could all ride on your roller coaster in honor of your victory?"

"Of course!" I said with a smile, "Come on!"

And so, everyone ran to the roller coaster for a victory ride after a fantastic game.


End file.
